


Behind Closed Doors

by Topicabo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Mild Language, Sally can be observant too, Sassy Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topicabo/pseuds/Topicabo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late nights at the office don't always include work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bunny that was born in about two hours. Silly, and mostly just me having fun with dialogue. And also just something to show myself that I can actually finish something, short as it may be.

“Boss? ….Hey, Greg, you in there?”

 

“Uh, yeah, Donovan. Sorry about the door being locked. I’d let you in, but I’m a bit buried in paperwork at the moment.”

 

“I just wanted to mention, I saw Mr. Holmes come in earlier. Think he had something he wanted to discuss with you.”

 

“That right?”

 

“Haven’t seen where he went off to, though. Did he already talk with you?”

 

“No, not yet. But there’s not many places he could be. I’ll go track him down in a minute.”

 

“Alright. Well, I’m done for the night. You sticking around?”

 

“Yeah, think so.”

 

“Fine, I’ll leave the lights on. You won’t stay up too late, right?”

 

“Nah, I shouldn’t be much longer-“ _thud “_ FUCK!”

 

“Boss?! You okay?”

 

“Fine! I’m fine! Just cracked my shin against the desk.”

 

“Ouch. Gotta watch those corners, Greg.”

 

“Yeah, pretty embarrassing way to get injur-AH!”

 

“…Um, Greg?”

 

“I’m good! I’m good, just-ngh!-smacked my other shin. Chair this time. Menace having so many of them in here.”

 

“You only have two.”

 

“And a couch, don’t forget.”

 

“….”

 

“It counts.”

 

“So, you’re okay? I can come in and check-“

 

“NO! No, no, really, not necessary. You should just, uh, head home.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Right, good! N-night then, Sally.”

 

“Okay. Well, be sure and let me know how your _chat_ with Mr. Holmes goes. Night.”

 

 

 

“Goddammit, you could have waited.”

 

“Yes, I could have. I do commend your foresight in closing the blinds. This almost became terribly awkward.”

 

“Almost?! She knew exactly what was going on!”

 

“Oh, come now, Gregory. I was under the impression that your sergeant was aware of our relationship.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I want Sally to hear us mid-coitus!”

 

“We’ve hardly even progressed to that stage of the evening. And technically, she only heard you. It’s not my fault that you’re terrible at deception.”

 

“I’m not sure I like how much you’re enjoying this, Myc.”

 

“Not nearly as much as you were just a moment ago.”

 

“Argghhhh…”

 

“I must admit, your enthusiasm was quite endearing. And also flattering.”

 

“She’s never going to let me live this down. You know that, right?”

 

“A man of your resilience will find some way to manage, I’m sure. But I suppose it was rather improper of me to sully your sterling reputation. Might I make it up to you?”

 

“….”

 

“Repeatedly?”

 

“We should move to the couch.”

 

“No. No, I believe I prefer to have you here for now.”

 

“But it’d be more comfortable-Oh CHRIST.”

 

“Hmm, you see? Astounding the number of advantages a sturdy wall provides.”


	2. Addendum

“Hey, Boss. Got the time table done for the Howards case.”

 

“Yeah, looks good. We can go ahead and send this over for Crawford to work through. See if he can’t narrow down when the break-in happened.”

 

“Will do. …So…”

 

“What, Donovan?”

 

“How was your talk with Mr. Holmes?”

 

“And here we go.”

 

“What? It sounded like an engaging discussion.”

 

“Sally-”

 

“Never took Mr. Holmes for much of a conversationalist.”

 

“Are you done?”

 

“Okay, okay. …Hey, Greg?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What’s he like?”

 

“Come on, really?!”

 

“No, God, not like that! I mean, what’s he _like_?”

 

“Oh. Uh, it’s hard to explain, actually.”

 

“I can’t ever tell what he’s thinking. And he seems so-”

 

“Cold? Standoffish?”

 

“A bit. Sorry.”

 

“No, I thought that too. It’s more that he keeps everything tucked inside. Keeping up appearances, you know? But he’s different when it’s just us.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Smiles a lot more around me. More relaxed too. But then again, he doesn’t let his guard down around hardly anyone, so I think it’s a relief to him when he can. Still talks circles around me, of course. But I kinda feel like I’m on equal footing with him, and not because he’s having to dumb things down for me either. He’s got this really quiet sense of humor, too. Last thing you’d expect from him, but it’s great when he lets it out.

 

His head gets too noisy for him sometimes, though. You know how Sherlock is? Mycroft’s got the same issue, though he manages it better. But it wears him down if he doesn’t shut things off for a while, and that’s really difficult for him. I know certain kinds of music help, and exercising. Lately though, he likes having me read to him. Doesn’t even seem to matter what it is; he says the sound of my voice quiets the noise down. I love being able to do that for him.

 

It’s tough with our schedules being what they are, but we’re finding all sorts of ways to keep in touch. I think that makes it more special, when we can get that time together.

 

He can be a grouchy, insensitive prat sometimes, and I’ve got a shite temper and don’t think ahead enough. But it’s good, Sally. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever had something this good to hold onto before.”

 

“…Jesus. That’s… that’s great.”

 

“Yeah. Didn’t mean to get so serious, but that’s the gist.”

 

“It’s okay. You’re a good man, Greg. If something makes you this happy, then I want you to have it. You deserve it.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Well, I should get to it. I’ll take this info to Crawford, shall I?”

 

“Right you will. Back to work, Donovan.”

 

“Sure thing. And Greg?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m happy for you, too.”

 

“Go on with you.”

 

“Right, Boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist a little addition to this. And frankly, I'm just really enjoying Sally in this story. Done in about two hours as well.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting, and I don't think this was a bad one to start with. I'm primarily a Mystrade person, and I feel the need to add more of it into the world. Hopefully I can share my other little contributions, of which I'm working on four or so at the moment.


End file.
